


A drink

by killerweasel



Series: Those With Teeth Shall Bite [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Loki that drink he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink

Title: A drink  
Fandom: _Avengers_  
Characters: Tony Stark, Loki  
Word Count: 1,174  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU during the events of _The Avengers_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Tony gives Loki that drink he wanted.

 

Tony glanced towards the locked door. He could hear the others muttering loudly on the other side. He held the whiskey bottle in his hand out to Loki. “You said you wanted your drink. You haven’t changed your mind, have you? It took me a while to find a couple bottles that weren’t broken.”

Loki stared at him for a moment. “This isn’t a trick, is it? I am not in the mood for pranks.”

“Not a trick.” He wiggled the bottle. “The two of us are going to have a drink or three without anyone bothering us for at least half an hour. I don’t know about you, but I have had one hell of a day and I could really use a break.”

He smiled as Loki took it from him. Sitting back, he opened his own and took a long drink. The whiskey burned a path down his throat and settled in his stomach. “Oh, that is good.”

Loki gave the contents a sniff after opening it. He gave Tony a suspicious look before giving it a taste. The smile on his face afterwards was genuine. “Not bad.”

“Take your time finishing that bottle. As soon as we’re done, Thor is going to come in here and get you ready to go home.” Tony watched the color drain from Loki’s face. “You thought you were going to be punished here on Earth, didn’t you? Thor talked to Fury and apparently the crimes you committed in Asgard trump the mess you made here. Either that or Fury was afraid of a little lightning.”

Loki’s fingers tightened around the neck of the bottle until his knuckles went white. “You have no idea what they’re capable of when it comes to punishment. We aren’t exactly easy to kill.”

Tony sat back, rubbing his thumb on his chin. Considering the Hulk had smashed Loki into the floor hard enough to leave imprints of his body and the man was not only still alive, but not overly damaged, that was saying something. “What are they going to do to you?”

“I imagine it will be up to Odin.” Loki took a huge gulp from the bottle, shuddered, and then had a couple of small swallows. “I can picture myself being chained to a rock while a serpent drips poison onto my face. The chains will be forged with magic and unbreakable. I won’t be able to turn my head or move away. It would eat at my flesh and damage my eyes. I would heal just long enough for it to begin again. Even if someone was to try and catch the poison in a cup, it would still touch me when they poured it out.”

He stared at Loki for a moment. The man was serious. “I thought they would just lock you up somewhere.”

“They might do that afterward, once they feel I’ve learned my lesson.” He shook his head. “I assume Thor has some special items to use when he brings me back? Perhaps it is something that will keep me from speaking and prevent me from being able to defend myself so I no longer seem like a threat?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Tony drank from his bottle. His body ached in more places than he could count. Not even the alcohol was making it better. “You could ask for asylum, see if S.H.I.E.L.D. would be willing to keep you prisoner instead. Either way, I think you’re going to bleed for what you’ve done.”

Loki chuckled softly. “Doing that would more than likely result in war between your people and Thor’s. That’s not a path you should walk, Stark. It won’t end well.”

“What do you mean ‘Thor’s people’? Aren’t they your people too?” Tony’s eyebrows shot to his hairline as Loki shifted, revealing his true form. “Ah. That’s what he meant when he said you were adopted.”

The smile Loki gave Tony didn’t match his eyes. “What was it like, Stark? I heard you fell and the monster brought you back from the dead.” He shifted back before having another long swallow of whiskey.

“Honestly?” Loki nodded. “I don’t remember. Everything faded and the next thing I knew, the Hulk was screaming in my face. Steve told me I wasn’t breathing and that he couldn’t do CPR because of the armor. Everything hurt. Everything still hurts.”

“You’re still wearing the armor. I would have thought you’d take it off when the threat was over.” Loki touched Tony’s arm very briefly. “It can’t possibly be comfortable right now, especially with that much damage.”

“As much as I’d like to take it off, the moment I do, I’m going to fall over and be useless for at least an hour afterward. I’m not superhuman.” The corners of his mouth turned up in the ghost of a smile. “Besides, if I take any of this off before I leave this room they’re going to think you made me do it or something.”

They sat in silence for a little while. Tony knew he shouldn’t let his guard down and relax against someone who had tried to kill him earlier, but Loki wasn’t being threatening right now. The madness he’d seen in the man’s eyes previously was gone. Maybe he’d been under the influence of the Tesseract. This Loki just looked exhausted and possibly on his way to being drunk. He’d finished off over half the bottle Tony had given him. A human would have been wasted by now. His eyes started to drift shut. Closing them for a minute wouldn’t hurt.

“Stark.”

Tony sat up with a groan. He’d actually started to fall asleep. He wondered how many times Loki had said his name before his eyes had opened. “I’m fine. I’m awake.”

Loki gave him a look that said ‘yeah, right’. “You should go. You’ve drunk with a defeated enemy.”

“You’re not defeated.” Tony wobbled as he got to his feet. He wasn’t surprised when Loki actually came over and helped him stay upright. “This is a temporary setback and you’ll turn it around. People like you always do. Whatever’s going to happen to you after I leave this room is going to happen. You’ll bounce back, better than ever.”

They walked over to the door with Loki hovering near Tony’s side in case he started to wobble again. Tony unlocked the door, but didn’t open it. He turned back, looking Loki over.

“Do you know what your problem is?”

“I think you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“You’ve got it in your head that you’re a monster.” Loki blinked at him. “Just because you might look like a monster, doesn’t mean you have to be one. Shit happens and sometimes life sucks. You can either deal with it and move on or let it eat away at you until that’s all you have. You always have a choice.”

“Thank you for the drink, Stark.”

“Good luck with the punishment thing.” Tony opened the door and stepped outside. “Who’s ready for some shawarma?”


End file.
